The present invention relates to an electric cart, and more particularly an electric cart, of which the frame is constructed such that the rear wheels will vibrate within reduced range when the cart is moving along an uneven ground.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a frame of a conventional electric cart includes a front part 10, and a rear part 20. The front part 10 has a base, a seat support rod 101, two bent support rods 104, and a head tube 105; the bent support rods 104 are fixed to the front of the base; the head tube 105 is fixedly connected to the bent rods 104 at a lower end, and connected to a handle bar of the cart at an upper end; front wheels 106 are fitted to two sides of the front end of the base; the seat support rod 101 sticks upright form an rear end of the base with bent supplement rods 1011 helping same secured in position that are connected to lateral sides of the rod 101 as well as edges of the base. A seat 102 is connected to the upper end of the support rod 101. The front part 10 further has a pair of holed pivotal portions 103 at two lateral sides of the rear portion of the base. The rear part 20 has rear wheels 201 fitted to two lateral sides of a rear portion of a base 203 thereof; each of the wheels 201 is provided with a shock absorber 202. The rear part 20 is fitted to the front part 10 with an upper front portion being fixed to the rod 101, and with a front portion of the base 203 being pivoted to the pivotal portions 103. Thus, referring to FIG. 6, the shock absorber 202 can help reduce discomfort of the rider when the cart is ridden along an uneven ground.
However, the cart is found to have disadvantages as followings:
1. Because the pivotal portions 103 are formed at the rear end of the front part 10 exactly beside the seat support rod 101, the distance H1 from the pivotal portions 103 to the hubs of the corresponding wheels 201 is relatively short. Consequently, when one rides the cart on an uneven ground, the rear wheels 201 are prone to vibrate up and down for such a long distance that the rider would feel very uncomfortable.
2. The head tube 105 is only held in position with two rods 104. therefore the position thereof is prone to change when it hits objects, causing injure of the rider. And, the bent support rods 104 are in no position to protect the lower portions of the legs of the rider due to the position and shape thereof.
3. The seat support rod 101 is provided with the supplement rods 1011 that can only prevent it from moving sideways, therefore it is not held in position ideally, i.e. at all of the sides.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide an electric cart, which is constricted such that the rear wheels will vibrate within relatively small range when the cart is moving along an uneven ground.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric cart, which has a front section capable of protecting the lower portions of the rider""s legs if the cart collides with other objects.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electric cart, which is constructed such that a support rod for the seat is held in position with increased firmness.